The Guardian
by opie90
Summary: Jiwa seorang pemuda yang terombang ambing diantara dunia manusia dan dunia yang sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya. Ditengah kebingungannya muncul tiga sosok yang selama ini hanya dianggapnya dongeng belaka. Tiga sosok itu berjanji akan membantunya kembali ke dunia manusia asal sang pemuda mampu memenuhi syarat yang diajukan. Syarat apakah yang diajukan oleh sosok itu?


Cast : Kim Junghoon, Super Junior 13 + 2

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Frienship

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their parents, and themselves

THE GUARDIAN

PROLOG

Pada suatu masa ketika manusia, vampire, elf, dan juga penyihir hidup dalam waktu yang sama. Azureland adalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dijadikan rumah oleh keempat kaum tersebut. Kehidupan yang damai di bawah pimpinan Lord Asano yang adil. Tidak ada masalah yang tidak dapat diselesaikan tanpa harus ada pertumpahan darah. Keahlian tiap kaum saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Bahkan para vampire bisa bertahan tanpa meminum darah kaum yang lain. Mungkin hanya beberapa waktu sekali mereka membutuhkan darah kaum lain, itupun tidak sampai menyebabkan kematian mereka. Lord Asano menciptakan kolam darah yang entah berasal dari mana, yang pasti rasa darah dalam kolam tersebut mampu menghilangkan rasa haus para vampire.

Dengan keahlian dan kekuatan alami yang dimilikinya, para vampire mendapat tugas sebagai pelindung Azureland dari serangan negara lain. Dengan bantuan dari para Elf yang dapat melihat masa depan dan strategi yang dirancang oleh manusia membuat Azureland menjadi Negara terkuat. Tidak hanya itu, kemampuan para penyihir membuat ramuan semakin memperkokoh kedudukan Azureland dihadapan yang lainnya.

Kedamaian yang mereka dapatkan tidak membuat para penduduk Azureland bahagia sepenuhnya. Kematian adalah satu-satunya yang tidak dapat mereka hindari, terutama bagi manusia. Jika kaum yang lain bisa bertahan selama ratusan atau bahkan ribuan tahun, maka umur manusia hanya mencapai puluhan tahun. Jikapun ada yang bertahan hidup sampai usia seratus, kekuatan dan kecerdasan selama dia masih muda lenyap tak berbekas.

Itu sebabnya pimpinan manusia saat itu Park Ji Hoon, meminta izin kepada Lord Asano untuk meninggalkan Azureland dan mencari tempat lain guna para manusia melanjutkan hidup. Keputusan itu sempat mendapat tolakan dari ketiga pimpinan kaum lain. Marcus Walker selaku pimpinan para vampire mengatakan jika keputusan yang Ji Hoon buat hanya alasan agar para manusia bisa menjadi yang terbaik diantara mereka. Dia berpikir jika suatu saat nanti Ji Hoon akan menyerang Azureland dan menjadikan mereka sebagai budak manusia seperti yang dilakukan oleh manusia di luar Azureland.

Tentu saja hal itu disangkal oleh Ji Hoon, dia hanya tidak mau membuat kesedihan yang disebabkan oleh kematian salah satu dari kaumnya. Karena kesedihan selalu terjadi setiap ada manusia yang meninggal. Dan hal itu sedikit membuat pertahanan Azureland menurun. Lord Asano membenarkan pernyataan Ji Hoon, tapi dia masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah akan mengizinkan para manusia meninggalkan Azureland.

Dean Parish mengusulkan agar para manusia tetap bertahan di Azureland. Dia sebagai pimpinan Elf bisa melihat keburukan jika Ji Hoon dan kaumnya meninggalkan tempat mereka berlindung selama ini. Bukan Dean tidak percaya dengan kemampuan manusia beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru, hanya saja dia melihat kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh para manusia itu sendiri. Tapi Ji Hoon tetap pada pendiriannya.

Hingga Fujiwara Asuka memberikan solusi yang mungkin bisa membuat Ji Hoon mengurungkan niatnya meninggalkan Azureland. Dia dan kaumnya akan membuat ramuan yang bisa membuat manusia berumur panjang tanpa harus kehilangan kecakapannya. Ide dari satu-satunya gadis diruangan itu sedikit menggoyahkan keinginan Ji Hoon. Hingga akhirnya Lord Asano memerintahkan Asuka dan para penyihir yang lain segera membuat ramuan tersebut.

Tahun-tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Asuka dan penyihir yang lainnya masih belum berhasil menciptakan ramuan umur panjang tanpa efek. Sementara itu serangan dari beberapa Negara yang ingin menguasai Azureland terus terjadi. Park Ji Hoon menemukan cara agar para penyerang segera dapat dikalahkan. Hanya saja bayaran untuk menggunakan caranya dirasa sangat mahal oleh Lord Asano. Tapi jika tidak dilakukan maka Azureland akan dapat dikalahkan.

Dengan mempertimbangkan banyak hal, akhirnya ide Park Ji Hoon dilaksanakan. Ide untuk menyerahkan dan mengorbankan dirinya kepada pihak musuh, karena sebenarnya dialah tujuan penyerangan itu terjadi. Karena sebenarnya Park Ji Hoon merupakan keturunan campuran seorang manusia dan elf. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal tersebut kecuali Lord Asano. Dan entah darimana pihak musuh mengetahui hal tersebut.

Pada saat itu keberadaan keturunan campuran bisa dianggap pembawa kesialan. Sebenarnya para tetua hanya takut jika keturunan tersebut akan menyerang mereka suatu saat nanti. Dengan kemampuan campuran yang bersal dari kedua orang tuanya maka tak heran jika para tetua takut. Dan itulah kenapa ada larangan pernikahan silang antar kaum.

Untuk menghindari jumlah korban semakin bertambah, akhirnya Ji Hoon menyerahkan diri kepada pihak musuh. Sebagai imbalannya para manusia harus diperbolehkan mencari tempat baru, jauh dari kaum vampire, elf, maupun penyihir. Dan sejak saat itu pula Park Ji Hoon dikenal sebagai penyelamat mereka, baik oleh kaum manusia maupun ketiga kaum yang lain.

Sesuai janjinya kepada Park Ji Hoon, Lord Asano menempatkan para manusia di dunia baru yang kita kenal sekarang. Sementara ketiga kaum yang lain tidak akan bisa memasuki dunia tersebut. Dunia yang diciptakan khusus untuk manusia sekaligus sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhir seorang Park JiHoon.

Kepergian para manusia sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh ketiga kaum yang tersisa. Meski demikian mereka tetap melanjutkan kehidupan sebagai mana mestinya. Walau kadang rasa rindu untuk bertemu dengan teman lama tak terbendung, tapi peraturan Lord Asano tidak bisa dibantah. Pernah ada seorang elf yang nekat melintasi gerbang perantara dunia mereka, hasilnya dia langsung terlontar cukup jauh dan menderita luka yang serius. Dan sejak saat itu mereka perlahan melupakan jika para manusia pernah hidup bersama dengan mereka.

Sementara di dunia manusia kejadian yang pernah diramalkan dan ditakutkan oleh Dean Parish terjadi. Pertikaian antara sesama mereka menimbulkan peperangan. Perang yang membuat banyak nyawa manusia melayang sia-sia. Tidak ada lagi rasa persatuan seperti saat mereka masih di Azureland. Bagi mereka saat ini, siapa yang terkuat dialah yang berkuasa. Dan untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan seperti yang mereka inginkan, mereka akan menggunakan segala cara.

Para manusia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat tentang keberadaan para vampire, elf, dan penyihir. Bagi manusia makhluk-makhluk tersebut hanyalah dongeng pengantar tidur yang dulu sering dikisahkan oleh orang tua mereka.

TBC


End file.
